Winds of Change
by J.S. Jamesbrooke
Summary: Sequel to You're the One That I Want. Callie and Arizona are finally getting settled into their lives and careers just as changes are about to come their way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here it is, the high anticipated sequel to You're the One That I Want... No? Well here it is anyway. I really struggled naming this one, so sorry if it sucks. It was the best I could come up with.**

**This chapter picks up basically where we left off in YTOTIW, but chapter two will be ten years into the future. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"We're home," Callie told her wife softly as she ran her fingers through the blonde's hair, gently waking her from the light nap. "Come on, sweetie. Let's get you both inside."

Slowly opening her eyes, Arizona tried to wake herself up. Opening the door, she mindfully slid out of the SUV, careful not to jar her already sore body. She was just about to open the back door, when Callie blocked her path.

"I got her. You need to take it easy," Callie reminded her. Picking the carseat up out of its base, Callie used her free hand to hold her wife's as she led them to the side door. As soon as they were standing in the kitchen, they were greeted by a very excited three year old.

"Mommies are home," Amelia squealed.

Getting down on her knees, Arizona caught her daughter, pulling her into a tight hug. "Yep, we're finally home," she smiled. To the blonde, the last couple of days spent in the hospital seemed to last forever. She was never more grateful to be home.

"Sissy home too?" Amelia asked, eyeing the seat in her mother's hand that was turned away from her.

"Yes, your sister is right here," Callie answered, turning the baby around so that Amelia could see the sleeping baby inside. "Say, 'Hi Alexia'," she instructed knowing their newborn would likely sleep through it anyway.

"Hi, Wexia," Amelia tried, bending over the carseat so she could get a better look at her new little sister.

"Close enough," Arizona laughed. "Should we go down and show her your room?" she suggested.

Amelia nodded her head excitedly as she grabbed her mama's hand and drug her down the stairs towards their basement apartment. Jumping down the last step, Amelia let go of Arizona's hand, racing for her room. Instead of following, Arizona waited patiently at the bottom of the stairs for Callie and Alexia to join them.

Amelia pushed open the door to her room and began turning in circles taking everything in. She couldn't decide what to show her new sister first. Should she show her the big toy box full of fun toys? Or maybe the bookshelf that her mommies took a book from every night to read to her.

Bored with waiting, Amelia walked over to her bed, climbed up, and began bouncing on it. Her feet never left the bed but it was still more fun than waiting for everyone to get in there.

"Amelia Robbins, get down off that bed right now," Arizona chastised. "You know better than that."

Not caring in the least that she just got yelled at, Amelia jumped off the bed and landed on her feet. "This is my bed, sissy," she announced, patting her purple comforter. "And this is your bed," she told the infant as she walked across the room and pointed at the crib that had once been Amelia's.

The one drawback to their little apartment was that there were only two bedrooms. While Barbara had pointed out that there were several rooms upstairs that were available, neither Callie nor Arizona wanted their daughters that far away from them. Besides they'd likely be moving in a couple years anyway for med school, long before Amelia and Alexia were old enough to care about sharing a room.

"Yes, that's Alexia's crib, but she won't sleep in it for a couple weeks," Callie told their oldest child.

"How come?"

Bending down so that she was eye level with Amelia, Arizona started to explain. "Right now she's too little to sleep all the way through the night like you do. So she'll sleep in Mommy and Mama's room so that she doesn't wake you up. That's why we have the bassinet set up in there."

"Oh," was all Amelia said.

After leading them on a thorough tour of their room, the four of them returned to the family room slash kitchenette so that Callie could begin to fix something for lunch. While they typically spent breakfast and lunch down stairs, dinner was always shared upstairs with Barbara and Daniel.

While they ate, Amelia chatted endlessly about all they had missed by being away. Her grandmother had clearly tried hard to keep her entertained so that she didn't miss her moms so much while they were gone. According to the little girl, however, the best day was when Grandpa Carlos came to visit and took her out for ice cream and let her pick out anything she wanted at the toy store.

Callie made a mental note to have a talk with her father. It was only bound to get worse now that he had two granddaughters to spoil.

A little whimper followed by a full out wail broke them from their conversation, turning all eyes to the infant swing that currently held Alexia. "She's probably hungry," Arizona told Callie.

"You go feed her then. We'll finish up lunch then I'll get Amelia down for her n. a. p."

"I know that means nap, mommy," Amelia rolled her eyes. Sometimes their little girl was too smart for her own good.

"Yes, it does," Callie admitted, not about to lie to her daughter. "But you're still taking one."

"Bummer," Amelia groaned.

"You really need to quit picking up words from Uncle Mark," Arizona laughed as she settled on the couch to nurse Alexia. The first time Amelia had come to the hospital to meet her baby sister Arizona had been in the middle of feeding the newborn. Callie and Arizona both tried to figure out how to explain to their little girl what Alexia was doing on Arizona's chest. It was a conversation they barely managed to get through with a straight face.

Just as Callie was leading Amelia towards her bedroom, Barbara came down the stairs. "You girls have a visitor," she announced.

"Who is it?" Callie asked curiously, not knowing of anyone who would even know they were back home already.

Barbara hesitated, "It's your mom, Callie."

"My mom? As in Lucia Torres, my mom?" Callie asked floored with the possibility. The last time she'd spoken to her mother had been the night before her wedding almost two years ago. She couldn't imagine why the woman would be showing up now.

"Yes. And Callie, she looks really nervous," Barbara told her. She knew what Callie must be feeling right now. Callie had been a second daughter to her for almost three years now, so protectively, she wanted to throw Lucia out on her rear. But the woman's body language suggested that maybe things would be changing soon. "Do you want me to send her down here?"

"I um," Callie hesitated, not knowing what to do. Looking over at Arizona, she searched her wife's eyes for any answer. Arizona just nodded her head, letting her know she'd be there for whatever she needed. "I guess."

"How about I take Amelia upstairs then? Want to take your nap in grandma's bed?" Barbara asked the three-year old.

"Yes!" Amelia squealed, thinking she could easily get out of a nap with her grandmother.

"Alright go pick out a book to read," Barbara smiled, easily reading the grin on Amelia's face. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she actually falls asleep," she told her daughters after Amelia was out of earshot.

"Um, hello?" a hesitant voice called down the stairs almost ten minutes later. Callie would recognize that voice anywhere. She could also hear the nervousness Barbara had been talking about.

"Come on down," Callie invited, sitting beside Arizona on the couch. She checked to make sure the blanket was covering everything Arizona wouldn't want Lucia to see. She'd tried to suggest Arizona go in the other room at least until Alexia was done eating, but her wife was determined to be there for her.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, Lucia looked around the small space that her daughter now called home. It definitely wasn't anything like the home they'd raised Callie in, but her daughter seemed more comfortable here than she ever did growing up. "This is nice, cozy," she tried to compliment, not sure how to begin the conversation she wanted to have.

"We love it," Callie told her with a hint of warning in her voice. She wasn't about to let her mother insult the home she'd built with Arizona.

"I can see why," Lucia told them, trying to help them see she wasn't there to fight. She really had come to make peace with Callie, to explain about her actions over the last several years. It was way overdue.

"Why don't you sit down," Arizona suggested, trying to make the older woman feel more comfortable. She was hoping this would go well. She knew how much it would mean to Callie to have her mother back in her life.

"Ah, thank you," Lucia said. She moved over to the small loveseat adjacent to the couch and hesitantly sat down so that she was barely touching the seat.

Callie and Arizona exchanged a look at how uncomfortable Lucia seemed to be, but didn't comment. Instead they waited to see if she'd give them any indication of the reason for her visit.

Gathering her courage, she knew it was now or never. "I wanted to apologize to you both for how I've treated you. There are reasons for my behavior that I'm now only coming to terms with. It doesn't make what I said and did okay. But I'm hoping if you let me explain, you'll at least understand."

Callie couldn't imagine what Lucia wanted to tell them that could ever explain away her behavior. She nodded her head anyway for her mother to continue.

"Recently I've been going to therapy," Lucia started, causing Callie to look at her with disbelief. The woman who raised her wasn't one to accept she needed help for anything. "Really I have," she told her daughter, seeing the look on her face. "Losing you was harder than I was willing to admit and I knew it was time I made a change."

"Sorry, don't want to interrupt, but Alexia is done eating," Arizona said, turning to Callie so she could take the baby while she fixed herself back up. Callie slipped the baby into her arms with barely a fuss and raised her to her shoulder to burp while Arizona closed her bra and shirt back up.

Lucia watched the two girls work as one, amazed at how instinctively they knew what the other was thinking and doing. She saw wisps of dark black hair on the baby, but before she could see anything else the baby was settled on Callie's shoulder, curling into her mother.

"Please continue," Arizona encouraged.

"Right," Lucia said, trying to remember what she was going to say. "There is a lot about my past that you don't know. Things even your father doesn't know. I've tried to make myself forget, but you never really forget."

"What are you talking about?" Callie asked, her interest now peaked.

"When I was 15, I met this boy and instantly thought I was in love with him. He wasn't exactly what your grandparents would approve of, but I thought for sure he was the love of my life. So we kept our relationship a secret and it worked for awhile. Until I got pregnant that is."

Callie's eyes widened at the reveal. Her mother had gotten pregnant as a teenager? Then why was she so critical of Callie for doing the same thing?

"I know what you're thinking and that's why I need you to listen to the whole story," Lucia told her daughter. Callie nodded her head, showing she was ready to listen, letting her mother tell the story.

"My parents were furious when they found out I was pregnant. I thought I'd at least have Miguel, that was my boyfriend's name, but as soon as I told him, he broke up with me and I haven't heard from him since."

Her story continued on as the girls sat there listening in silence. Lucia's parents had decided the best course of action was to send her to live with an aunt. They couldn't let anyone in their church know their daughter was pregnant. It would be such a scandal. "It was the 80's, not the 50's, but you wouldn't know it by my parents' reaction."

Lucia had spent the next seven months with her mother's sister, who wasn't a very nice person, basically locked up in the house. Even though she no longer had Miguel, she looked forward to the birth of her child, loving the feel of it growing inside of her.

"The day I went into labor, my parents showed up at the hospital. They forced me to give my little girl up for adoption. I wanted to run away with my baby and never look back. The hospital handed her off to the couple my parents had handpicked before I got to say so much as a goodbye."

"Oh my gosh, that's so sad," Arizona said.

Callie on the other hand was having a hard time processing what her mother was saying. Her mother had another child out there? A child she didn't even get to hold. She couldn't imagine someone taking Amelia or Alexia away from her without a second thought.

"When I got pregnant with you, it was bittersweet for me. I wanted you so much, but at the same time I was so scared I was going to lose you too. I tried my hardest to forget the past and just focus on you, but I know I didn't always succeed." Lucia paused, knowing they were just about to get to the hard stuff.

"When you told us you were pregnant, everything came rushing back. It brought up all those old memories again. And I was jealous that you got to keep your baby when I never got to keep mine," Lucia admitted.

"I'm sorry. I can't even imagine," Callie told her mother honestly.

"I wasn't dealing with my past, which is why I reacted so harshly to everything. Now that I've finally been working through it, I finally feel more like myself than I have since I was 15 years old. As I said earlier, I know it doesn't make it okay, I just hope you can understand."

Callie paused, unsure of what to say. She did have a better understanding now, but at the same time it was all still so confusing. "Okay, I can kind of understand your reaction to Amelia now. But what about Arizona and me? You were pretty nasty about that too. She's my wife, that's not going to change."

"I can't say I understand your relationship, but I do accept it. The night before your wedding when we argued, I couldn't say it then, but I was impressed. You also really made me start to think, that night, about everything I was doing wrong." Lucia sat there trying to decide if she should reveal the one thing she'd managed to hide for two years. "I was at your wedding. I stood hidden, so no one would see me, then hightailed it out of there when it was over. It was beautiful by the way."

"That explains the necklace," Callie realized out loud. Sticking her hand down her shirt, she pulled it out to show her mother she was currently wearing it. In fact she wore it more often than not, knowing it was the only tie she had to the woman sitting before them. "I'm willing to forgive and try to move past this with one stipulation. You get one chance, you hurt me, Arizona, or my kids and we're done for good."

"I understand," Lucia agreed. She knew it would probably take a while for Callie to trust her again, but she hoped with time she could build a relationship with her daughter again. She'd seen how Carlos changed and she wanted the same. "Can I see her?" Lucia asked pointing at the baby sleeping in Callie's arms. She didn't dare ask to hold her.

"Oh, sure," Callie said holding her up so that her mother could get a better look.

"Do you want to hold her?" Arizona asked, seeing the longing in her mother-in-law's eyes.

"Can I?"

"Oh, um sure, I guess," Callie responded, still not sure about her mother. Arizona put a comforting hand on her arm, telling her it was okay. As Callie scooted closer to her mother, Lucia slid back on the couch finally getting comfortable. "Here ya go. Her name is Alexia Sofia Robbins," Callie told her, not sure if her mother knew that or not.

"She's so beautiful," Lucia exclaims in awe. "She looks so much like you, Callie. It's amazing."

In that moment Callie figured her father probably never told her mother how they had gotten pregnant. She knew her parents didn't really talk about her these days, but they were still together. "That's because she is mine," Callie tells her.

"I don't understand, Arizona's the one that was pregnant," Lucia says. Obviously that was so since Arizona was the one breastfeeding. Plus Carlos had told her Arizona was the one pregnant when he'd informed her of their daughter's growing family.

"She was. But she was conceived through in vitro. It was my egg," Callie explains.

"But she looks so much like Arizona too, especially the dimples."

Callie turned to Arizona then, asking her if she wanted to explain the rest. They shared a silent conversation before Arizona turned back to the elder woman. "Mrs. Torres…"

"Please, call me Lucia."

"Lucia," Arizona says, trying it out. She never thought she'd see the day when she'd be calling her mother-in-law by name. "My brother was the sperm donor. He offered to do this for us so we could have a baby as genetically close to ours as possible. Although just so there isn't any doubt, I don't love Alexia any more than I love Amelia. They are both mine."

"You don't have to prove anything to me, I can see it with my own eyes," Lucia smiled for the first time since she had arrived. She might not have chosen this life for her daughter, but clearly she was happy and that was all that mattered.

The three women chatted for a long time after, long after Amelia had woken up from her nap and come down to rejoin them. Lucia spent some time getting to know the little energy ball that was her granddaughter, before finally saying goodbye around dinner time. She wasn't ready to intrude on their family time just yet. She still had a ways to go.

It wasn't until later that night when Callie and Arizona were laying in bed that Callie realized the other truth of what Lucia had told them earlier, something that hadn't occurred to her when her mother mentioned another child.

"I have a sister."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow thanks for all the love on the first chapter! So glad to see so many readers back for more. This chapter is was not beta'd by my awesome beta because of computer issues. So hopefully I caught at least all the big mistakes myself.**

**Some of you have been asking me about ages, so here we go. In chapter one Callie and Arizona were around 20 and Amelia was 3. In the bulk of this story Callie and Arizona are around 30/31, Amelia is 13, and Alexia is 10. There will be some flashbacks throughout this story, to fill you in on things that happened during the 10 year jump, so I'll try to leave clues as to when about those take place as well.**

**Chapter 2**

_10 years later_

Cracking the bedroom door open created a sliver of light across the two bodies snuggled together in bed. Both sound asleep, neither were yet aware of the two sets of eyes peaking in through the open doorway.

Pushing the door open a little further, four little feet made their way quietly into the room. They were almost at their goal when a loose floorboard creaked loudly through the silence.

"Sh. Lex you're gonna wake them up," Amelia hissed quietly at her younger sister.

"Too late," Callie groaned and rolled onto her back, rubbing her eyes. "What are you guys doing in here at…" she looked over to the clock, "three o'clock in the morning?"

"Lex got scared because of the thunder," Amelia explained.

"That explains her," Arizona, now awake, pointed at their youngest, "but not you." Another roll of thunder shook the house making Amelia jump, confirming Arizona's assumption that Alexia wasn't the only one frightened.

"Can we sleep with you?" Lex quickly asked, squeezing her favored teddy bear tightly in her arms.

Shifting farther from her wife, making room in the middle, Arizona threw back the covers. "Come on then."

"Arizona!" Callie whisper-yelled. Her wife knew how she felt about their daughters sleeping in their bed, yet she was constantly allowing it.

"What? They're scared," she whispered back.

The two girls crawled down the middle and slid under the covers when they reached the head of the bed. Both mothers helped their children get more comfortable between them. When they were settled, Arizona wrapped her arms around Amelia and Callie did the same with Alexia. Within minutes both girls were sound asleep again, feeling safe in their mothers' arms.

"This is all your fault you know?" Callie whispered over the girls' heads. "If you wouldn't have let them sleep with us when they were toddlers, they wouldn't still want to climb into our bed.

"But they needed us, and they were so little," Arizona reminisced.

"Yeah, well, they aren't so little anymore," Callie told her. "There's not enough room in this bed for all four of us anymore." At 13 and 10 years old, Amelia and Alexia were both continually still growing. Pretty soon they would be as tall as their mothers. Callie had started to miss when they were babies. She knew Arizona felt the same way, but neither had bothered to bring up the topic yet.

"Alright fine, we'll discuss this being the last time, but later. We really need to get back to sleep," Arizona told her wife around a yawn.

"Okay. Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight," Arizona mumbled, and with that was sound asleep again.

Callie could swear she'd only just fallen back to sleep when a hand on her shoulder was trying to gently wake her.

"Hey, sorry to wake you," Arizona whispered. "I'm being paged. Building fire, lots of kids with burns. Will you be good to get the girls to school?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine. I don't have to be in until nine. I'll have plenty of time to get them both there."

"Alright. Guess I'll see you at work later then."

"Text me later if it slows down, maybe we can have breakfast together," Callie suggested.

"I will. I love you," Arizona told her, leaning over to place a kiss on Callie's lips.

"I love you, too. Now go be awesome."

**~CA~**

Callie was beginning to regret telling Arizona she'd be fine to get the girls up and ready for school. Neither of their children was being particularly helpful that morning. Alexia couldn't make up her mind between frozen pancakes or cereal for breakfast. Amelia wanted her hair braided, or maybe she should leave it down.

Callie was just about at her wits end and they'd only been awake a half hour. She was about ready to march them both next door and let Barbara deal with them. Mornings like this seemed to be her mother-in-law's specialty.

When they'd first moved back to Seattle for Callie to start her internship, they weren't sure where they were going to live, so they'd simply moved back in with Barbara and Daniel. About six months later the neighbors next door had announced they were moving across the country to be closer to their children.

After a few days of discussion, Callie and Arizona decided to buy the house, wanting someplace to really call their own. The house never even went on the market, instead changing hands through a private sell. Callie had never been so grateful to find a place so close to the Robbins.

Now that Callie was a Fellow and Arizona was in her last year of residency, their hours were a little more stable. But in the early days they'd relied heavily on Barbara and Daniel to make sure their children were taken care of when they couldn't be there with them. Even though they all lived in two separate houses, they lived very much like it was one. It was how they all liked it.

Taking a deep calming breathe, Callie tried to think of what Barbara would do in this situation. "Alright here's the deal, we're running out of time this morning since neither of you wanted to get up this morning. Alexia you may have cereal and if you get up at a decent time tomorrow I'll make fresh pancakes. Amelia, go get the hair ties and I'll help you do your hair."

"Ok, Mom," both girls agreed, setting off in different directions.

"Those girls will surely be the death of me," Callie muttered to the empty room.

There was never any doubt how much she loved both of her daughters. There had never been a day where she regretted either one of them, but they both sure liked to make things difficult at times.

She could still remember the day Arizona had her ultrasound to find how the sex of their second child. They had argued for weeks over whether to find out or not. In the end, because of the circumstances at the time, they decided they wanted to know. They would have loved a boy just as much, but knowing they were having a girl brought a smile to both their faces. Amelia would have the sister she had been asking for since telling her Mama was going to have a baby.

Amelia and Alexia were the best of friends much the same way Tim and Arizona had always been. They fought at times like any normal sisters would, but at the end of the day they were there for each other.

"Where's Mama, anyway?" Lex asked around a mouthful of cereal.

"There was an emergency at the hospital early this morning. She had to go take care of some kids," Callie finished explaining just as Amelia reentered the kitchen with hair supplies in hand. "Hop up on the bar stool," she told her oldest child.

"Her kids okay?" Lex asked worriedly, continuing the conversation.

Callie smiled at Lex's use of 'her kids.' Arizona always referred to the children on her Peds ward as her own, and their girls had picked that up from their Mama. Neither girl seemed to have any issue with Arizona's need to take care of other children. They knew at the end of the day how much their mother loved them.

"I dunno, bug. I hope so," Callie told Alexia. A building fire could mean a lot of seriously injured patients. She should probably stop at their favorite diner on her way to work and pick up Arizona's favorite breakfast, just in case.

"There, all done," Callie told Amelia, teasingly pushing her out of the stool. "Go check it out." She'd pulled the top of Amelia's hair up into a loose braid, leaving the bottom half free.

"Perfect," Amelia told Callie a few minutes later, giving her mom a hug. "Think Mama will be able to French braid it tomorrow though?"

"I'm sure she'd love that," Callie smiled. Arizona had tried to teach Callie how to do all the fancy braids she used on their daughters' hair, but Callie had been a hopeless student. They finally gave up, deciding that hairdos would mostly fall into Arizona's area of responsibility.

After dropping both girls off at school, Callie headed straight for Di's Burgers to pick up some breakfast. One of the things they'd missed terribly while living out of state was being able to eat at their favorite diner. Just as she was pulling into the parking lot she received a text from Arizona telling her she should be able to share breakfast with her.

"Good morning, Diane," Callie greeted as she walked up to the counter.

"Morning, Callie. Where's your better half?" Di teased lightly. She was so happy to see her favorite two customers still together after all these years. She could still remember the time Callie had come in with Arizona on their first date.

"She's at work already. Apartment building caught on fire early this morning."

"Oh yeah, I saw that on the news earlier. Tragic," the older woman said.

"Yes it is. Figured Arizona would need a pick-me-up. Can you get us our usual breakfasts?" Callie asked her.

"For you? Anything?" Di smiled. "Tony, get out the blueberries and double the amount in the waffle batter," she yelled through the window into the kitchen.

"Thanks Di!" Callie winked. The first time the couple had ever come here for breakfast, Arizona had almost moaned in pleasure at Di's waffles. When Di had come over to ask how they were, Arizona joked it could use more blueberries. So now every time they came in, Di gave her more blueberries than actual waffle, but Arizona wasn't about to complain. She loved them like that.

"You're welcome sweetie."

Brown paper bag in hand, Callie made her way through the halls of Seattle Grace Hospital, headed towards the attending lounge, where she'd asked Arizona to meet her. Although the blonde wasn't an attending yet, most let it slide when she was in there because everyone knew that she was married to Callie.

Entering the lounge, she was glad to see it void of anyone except her wife. Arizona was on one of the couches with her head on the back and her eyes closed. Sitting the bag down on the table next to the couch, she sat beside the other woman and placed a kiss on her cheek. "How was your morning?" she asked tenderly.

"Long," was Arizona's first response. "All my kids are still alive. But I have one little boy up in ICU, he's only five Callie. I did everything I possibly could for him, but now we just have to see if he makes it through the night."

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," Callie sympathized. She wrapped her arm around her wife's shoulder, placing Arizona's head on her shoulder. "You did your best, that's all you can do," Callie consoled.

"I know, I just hate this job sometimes. I wonder why I ever picked Peds," Arizona told her.

"Because you are an amazing doctor and any kid would be lucky to have you. Unfortunately you can't save them all."

"I know, you're right," Arizona agreed. "You brought me Di's?" she asks, finally noticing the bag on the table.

"I did."

"You are the best wife ever!" Arizona said, placing a kiss on Callie's cheek. Her mood rising, but not all the way gone.

"I figured you could use a little treat today. It was Di's idea to add a cup of blueberries on the side though," Callie tells her as she begins pulling their meal out of the bag.

"Sounds like her," Arizona laughs. "How about I get us some coffee, while you finish setting the food out?"

"Sounds good to me." Although the stuff in the coffee pot wouldn't be as good as the stuff at the cart downstairs, it would be better than nothing. Neither of them thought they'd ever be coffee drinkers, but after their first few years of residency they realized it was often times the only way to get through a late night or early morning.

"So I was thinking…" Callie began once they were both seated. "Tomorrow is Friday and baring any emergency we both should be getting off at a decent time."

"Yeah…" Arizona encouraged her to continue, not knowing where she was going with that.

"It's been awhile since we've had a date night," Callie told her.

"Ah," Arizona said. "That sounds good to me." Callie was right, it had been some time since their schedules allowed for them to spend some quality time together that wasn't with two very energetic girls. "I'm sure my parents won't mind either."

"Actually, I was thinking this would be the perfect opportunity to start giving them a little freedom." Callie could see the look Arizona was giving her, clearly saying no way am I ready for those girls to be home alone all the time. "I'm not saying I'm ready for them to be alone when we're working. But this would be more like a trial run to see how they are doing. We'll only be a phone call away and you parents will be right next door."

"Yeah, that wouldn't be so bad I guess. We can't just run home when we're at work, but going out for a couple hours should be fine. I know we're a little over-protective," Arizona added.

"According to Amelia, that's the understatement of the year. Most of her friends are home alone for several hours every day after school." Callie should know, she'd heard that argument from their daughter no less than ten times.

"I'm not ready for our babies to become latch-key kids," Arizona said sadly. Growing up her mom had always been home when she got home from school. She knew eventually it would happen for her kids though, since neither Callie nor she wanted to be stay-at-home moms.

"Me either. And Amelia doesn't really understand yet that our jobs are different than most of her friends' parents. They get to come home on time every day. But we do need to start trusting them a little more. Even when we are working your mother will always be right next door, or a phone call away."

"That's true. And knowing our girls they'd get bored and head over there anyway."

Callie laughed, knowing how true that was. Even when Callie and Arizona were home during the day, one or both girls often ended up at their grandparents' house. They were used to having their grandma around to talk to and tell all their silly little jokes too. "So we're agreed? We let them test out being home alone?"

"I still don't like it, but yeah, we're agreed," Arizona conceded.

"Good. And I can't wait to have my beautiful wife all to myself for a few hours," Callie purred, kissing Arizona quickly on the lips.

"Mmm. Me either," Arizona agreed, attacking Callie's lips in a much deeper kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy Grey's Day! 200****th**** episode here we come!**

**I am in the process of moving, so I'm not sure exactly when I'll be able to update again. Hopefully it won't be more than 2 weeks though.**

**Chapter 3**

"Absolutely no friends over while we're gone," Arizona told her daughters, looking them both square in the eye. She still couldn't believe they were doing this, leaving the girls home alone for the very first time. She knew they were old enough to take care of themselves for a couple of hours, but it was so hard to let go. She'd seen too many horrible accidents in the ER.

"You already told us that Mama," Amelia said, rolling her eyes. She didn't see what the big deal was. Their grandparents lived right next door. It's not like they could throw some big party without their mothers finding out, not that they would anyway.

For the most part Amelia and Alexia were well-behaved children. They pretty much always did what they were told without complaining. They had manners and were polite to those around them. They, of course, had their off days, or days were they misbehaved, but overall they were good kids.

Arizona wrapped Amelia in a tight hug first, then did the same to Alexia. "You're my baby girls," she told them with a tear in her eye. "I'm not sure I'm ready for this."

"We'll be fine, Mama," Amelia tried to reassure. Both of their mothers could be a little over-protective at times, and the girls understood it. They spent time in the hospital from time-to-time and had seen some of the bad things that can happen. "It's only a couple hours, and grandma and grandpa are right next door. You don't need to worry."

"I'll always worry about you, even when you're married and have your own families," Arizona admitted. "That's just part of being your mom."

"Arizona, quit torturing our kids," Callie admonished as she joined her family in the living room. Wrapping her arms around her wife, she pulled her in close. "We need to leave soon if we want to make our reservations," she whispered in the blonde's ear.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop now," Arizona conceded.

"Good," Callie said, placing a quick kiss on her wife's lips. Turning to the girls, "There are plenty of leftovers in the fridge if you get hungry."

"Can we order a pizza?" Amelia asked instead.

"No way," Arizona said at the same time Callie said, "I'm sure that will be fine."

"Then they'd have to open the door, to a stranger," Arizona pointed out, already having given the girls a lecture on not opening the door for anyone.

"It's just the pizza delivery guy. Some kid who probably isn't much older than them," Callie pointed out.

"But we can't be sure of that," Arizona argued.

"Alright fine," Callie started, heading towards her purse to pull out some money. "When the pizza guy gets here, call your grandparents, tell them that your crazy mother wants them to stay on the line while you pay him to make sure he's not a serial killer."

"Not funny, Callie," Arizona pouted.

"They will be fine," Callie said, stressing each word. "Don't forget to leave enough money for a tip," she told the girls, handing Amelia more than enough cash to get a pizza and some breadsticks. "Be good, we love you," she finished, giving them each a giant hug.

"Love you Mommy," Lex told Callie. "Love you, Mama," she said, hugging Arizona again.

"Be good," Arizona repeated Callie, finally conceding that they were really doing this.

"We will," Amelia promised.

"Goodbye girls," Callie told them, slowly pulling her wife towards the door. She wasn't about to let Arizona find another reason for them to stay longer.

**~CA~**

"Oh, Calliope," Arizona squealed in excitement when she realized what restaurant they were going to. She had wanted to try the new Italian place that opened up just a few months ago, but they hadn't found recently. "I've been dying to eat here."

"I know," Callie smiled.

"You are too good to me," Arizona told her, leaning over the console to place a kiss on her wife's lips.

"Not possible," Callie denied. Pulling up to the valet, she climbed out of the car, while the young man helped Arizona out. Once they were both standing side by side, Callie took one of Arizona's hand into her own, entwining their fingers. She loved the feel of Arizona's skin on her own, no matter the context. More than ten years of marriage and she was still as crazy about her wife as the day they married. Some days she couldn't believe she was lucky enough to meet her soul-mate in high school.

Once they were finally seated, the two women looked over their menus slowly, stealing glances at each other from time to time. "What are you going to have?" Callie asked quietly.

"I don't know there's so much to choose from," Arizona said in wonder. Everything on the menu sounded amazing.

"Ladies, may I start you off with something to drink," their waiter asked, appearing by their table. Ordering a glass of wine for each of them, they asked what dishes he recommended and decided to go with two of the house specials, vowing to come back and try other things another day.

As they waited for their food, they shared little details about their day, what cases they were working on and some of the gossip around the hospital. The conversation flowed easily even after their food was delivered. Neither woman ever tired of listening to the other talk.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about," Callie said slowly at one point. "Something I didn't want little ears, or nosey ears around to hear," she added, referencing their children and their gossipy co-workers.

"What's that?" Arizona asked, giving Callie her full attention.

"Well the girls are getting older now, and we're more settled into our careers. I mean I'm an attending now, and in a few months you'll be taking your boards. We're pretty much as settled as we're ever going to be," she rambled.

"I suppose…" Arizona responded, leaving it open for her wife to get on with it.

Callie took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she wanted to say next. "I've been thinking about having another baby."

"You want more kids?" Arizona asked surprised.

"Well yeah. I thought that was always the plan," Callie answered.

Arizona nodded her head in agreement. Back when they had gotten pregnant with Alexia, they'd discussed the idea of more children some day. But then ten years went by and neither had ever brought it up. She kind of just came to the assumption that their family would stay the way it was.

"Do you not want more?" Callie asked with a bit of uncertainty in her voice. She was happy with the family they had now and she would continue to be if Arizona didn't want anymore. But at the same time she really wanted a chance to carry a child that she and Arizona created together. She loved taking care of Arizona while she was pregnant with Lex, but she had been so alone while pregnant with Amelia. She wanted to know what it was like to have Arizona there beside her. And she really wanted to hold another baby in her arms.

"No, no, it's not that," Arizona quickly reassured. "I just haven't given it a lot of thought. We've been so busy lately, there really hasn't been time to sit down and think about it. I'm very open to the idea, but I think it's something we should really discuss."

"I agree," Callie told her. "We kind of rushed into it the last time. Not that I've ever regretted Lex, but we didn't really stop and think about it either."

Twirling her pasta in her fork, moving it around her plate, Arizona stared at what remained of her food. Setting her fork down, she ran a hand through her hair, her face one of deep thought. "You're right, we didn't," she agreed. Having two kids so young was a much harder task than they'd thought it would be, especially once Arizona returned to school shortly after Alexia's first birthday.

_Arizona had been back in school for just over a month now. It was proving to be harder than she thought to get back into the swing of classes after having taken a year off. She terribly missed sharing classes with her wife as well. At least then they could do all their work together and get it done fairly quickly. Now they were stuck doing all of their work separately._

_Trying to take care of two kids and do school work was also proving to be difficult. At least they had Arizona's parents to help out some, but they were both still wanted to be their children's primary care givers._

_Knowing Callie only had one class this morning and had now been home with the girls all afternoon, Arizona was really hoping to hole herself up in their bedroom when she got home and write her biology._

_However, the sight that greeted Arizona as she stepped into the basement stopped her in her tracks. There were tears in Callie's eyes as she paced around the living room floor. Alexia was tucked in her arms, with only a diaper on and crying as well. Sounds from the other room suggested they weren't the only ones upset about something. Amelia was clearly throwing a temper tantrum in her room._

_Apparently her paper would have to be put on hold for the time being. "Callie, what's going on?" she asked softly._

"_Arizona, your home. Thank god," Callie exclaimed. "I don't know if she's got more teeth coming in or if she's coming down with something, but Lex is burning up and she's been crying for close to an hour now I think. I can't seem to get her to calm down. Amelia started to get frustrated with all the crying and started lashing out so I yelled at her and sent her to her room, but I know I shouldn't have, I know it's not her fault."_

_Now she knew why Callie was so upset. They'd never yelled at Amelia before. If she was acting out or causing trouble, they'd sit her down and try to get to the root of the problem. So far it had worked really well._

"_Alright, hand me Lex. You go talk to Amelia," Arizona offered. It was the best solution since Callie was the one that needed to make peace with Amelia. _

_Taking Lex from Callie proved to be harder than they thought. The little girl balled her fists into Callie's shirt determined not to let go. "Come on, sweetie. Come to Mama," Arizona encouraged, gently prying Alexia's fingers opened, and taking her in to her arms. Alexia was definitely more of a mommy's girl, just like Amelia was more of a mama's girl. _

"_Shh, it's okay, sweetheart," she soothed, bouncing the girl softly in her arms. Callie was right, she was really hot. "Did you give her any Tylenol?"_

_Callie was about to angrily retort that of course she had, but before she could, reason calmed her. Arizona wasn't accusing her. She was simply asking if she needed to do it. The whole day had messed with her emotions something fierce. She needed to calm down before she went in to talk to Amelia. "Yeah, I gave her some about half hour ago. It should be kicking in soon I hope," Callie finally answered._

"_Alright. I'll take her upstairs, give you some peace and quiet with Amelia."_

"_Thank you."_

"_No need to thank me," Arizona dismissed. "We're partners. We take care of these things together."Callie nodded her head in agreement._

_Running her hand soothingly across Alexia's back, Arizona turned back towards the stairs, making her way up. The little girls sobs were starting to slow down, but she was still a very upset little girl. "Come on, sweetie. Let's go see what grandma is up to. She must be up in her craft room since she apparently didn't hear all the fuss you guys were making," Arizona told her little girl, using her voice to try and calm Lex down._

_Her mother was right where she suspected she was. After the basement was finished and they all moved into their little apartment, Barbara had turned Callie and Arizona's old room into a craft room. "Here see, there's grandma," Arizona told her daughter._

"_What's going on?" Barbara asked, seeing her granddaughters red face. _

"_Someone's not feeling so good so she was giving Mommy a hard time when I got home," Arizona answered._

"_Poor baby," Barbara said softly, pushing her chair back so she could take the baby from Arizona. _

_By the time she was tucked in Barbara's arms, Lex was sound asleep. Arizona sighed in relief, crashing down in the other chair in the room. She knew as soon as Lex woke from her nap, it might just start all over again._

"We jumped right into trying last time and you got pregnant on the first try, there was really no in between," Callie said, pulling Arizona from her memories. "This time around I think we need a little more discussion before we get to that point."

"I agree. There are more factors to consider this time too. How it will affect the girls, our jobs. It's probably not going to be as easy either. We're older now," Arizona pointed out.

"Very true," Callie agreed. Reaching across the table, Callie took Arizona's hand into her own. "But I really want to carry another baby. One we created together."

"I'm definitely into that idea. I've always wanted to see you pregnant," Arizona smirked. All she had right now was the pictures in her head of what Callie might have looked like while pregnant with Amelia. She couldn't wait to see the real thing.

They spent the remainder of their meal discussing the pros and cons of another baby, when they should tell the girls during the process and how much to tell them. Amelia was in junior high now so it was likely she knew a bit about human reproduction. They'd never tried to hide anything from their girls, but they knew there was a time and place for certain discussions.

As they headed home that night, they both had smiles on their faces thinking about the possibilities of the future.

Pulling into the driveway, Arizona was the first one out of the car, wanting to make sure their daughters were just fine, the earlier conversation now far from her mind. Walking into the living room, she couldn't help the smile on her face to see her two girls both sound asleep on the couch, the TV still playing whatever movie they were watching.

"Why don't you clean up down here, and I'll get them both up to bed," Callie suggested when she finally caught up with Arizona. There were remnants of their girls pigging out all over the living room.

"Are you sure?" While Lex was getting pretty big, she was still light enough that they could carry her up to bed. Amelia was a whole other story.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Callie assured. She broke bones for a living after all. She was a little bit stronger than her wife, although she'd never outright tell her that. She knew it would only give Arizona reason to bring out the pout.

Arizona first straightened up the living room, then went to work on the kitchen. Once the last dish was in the dishwasher, she turned it on, letting it run overnight. She'd make sure to have the girls empty it in the morning. Flipping off the light, she headed up the stairs, all the while wondering what changes were going to come their way.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally got all moved to new place and found some time to write. Hope this was worth the wait.**

**And to the guest review who asked why this story was all about babies... It's not all about babies, but I love kids, I always have and I love writing about kids. I rarely have a story idea that doesn't involve a child somewhere. So that's your answer.**

**Chapter 4**

With a very satisfied smile, Arizona rolled off her wife, curled into Callie's side. Once she caught her breath, she looked up into deep brown eyes. Callie's head dipped to place a light kiss on Arizona's lips.

"I'm so glad we decided to nix the no sex in the hospital rule," Callie smirked.

"That was the dumbest idea I ever had," Arizona admitted.

"Definitely," Callie agreed. Although Arizona had her reasons at the time, neither one of them could remember what they were.

_Dr. Calliope Robbins walked through the halls of Seattle Grace with a bounce in her step. Today was going to be an excellent day. She was finally a resident and her wife was now an intern. They would finally get to spend time together again._

_The last year had been a hard one for the couple, trying to make it through Callie's internship, Arizona's last year of medical school, and take care of their two daughters, who were now both in school. They'd barely had time to see each other. She couldn't remember the last time they'd shared more than a few kisses before crashing into bed exhausted._

_This year would be another hard one with Arizona now being the intern, but at least they'd get to see each other around the hospital. She was on her way now to greet all of the new interns for and find out which ones were assigned to her. Since many of the surgeons already knew of their marital status, she wasn't holding out hope that she'd get put on the same service as Arizona. Especially since they were interested in different specialties._

_Turning the corner towards the nurses' station where the interns were waiting, she immediately spotted familiar blonde hair in a line of over a dozen interns. Her body was begging her to walk up to her wife, grab her ass, and place a kiss on her neck, but her mind told her what a bad idea that was._

_Spotting Mark, she moved around the interns, sending a quick wink to her wife when their eyes connected, and took a spot beside her friend. Mark graduated college with Callie, but had gone off to a different medical school and they'd lost touch. So she'd been more than a little surprised to see Mark her first day of internship._

_Mark and Lexie had managed to maintain their relationship over the years, and were recently engaged. She was currently standing beside Arizona as one of the other new interns._

"_Our women look good in scrubs," Mark whispered to Callie._

_Her eyes never leaving her wife, "That they do," she agreed. All she could think about was getting Arizona alone and tearing that lab coat and those scrubs right off her body._

"_Get your head out of the gutter, Callie," Mark snickered._

"_Shut up," she grumbled, trying to focus on what Dr. Bailey was telling the interns. Callie had worked with a lot of surgeons in the hospital, but she was never more excited than on the days she got to work under Dr. Bailey and Dr. Altman, the two women who had saved her daughter's life. She knew Arizona was equally as excited to work with Dr. Bailey, her own focus being pediatrics. "Besides, I'm sure you're thinking the same thing about Lexie."_

_Knowing his friend was right, Mark kept his mouth shut._

_Callie was barely able to mutter a quick a hello to her wife before they were both pulled in different directions. As the day drug on and they still didn't get to see each other, Callie was starting to wonder if she'd called it wrong. This was only Arizona's first shift and it wouldn't always be so hectic she tried to tell herself._

_When the end of her shift finally rolled around and there was no case holding her at the hospital, she smiled once again and headed towards her locker to change. Her smile faltered when she remembered Arizona wouldn't be coming home with her because she would be working until sometime tomorrow._

_Switching directions, she quickly went in search of the other woman, wanting to at least see her and wish her luck. "Hey, Lexie, have you seen Arizona?" Callie asked her friend. _

"_It's kind of slow right now so she said she was going to try and find some place to rest for a few minutes. Try the on-call rooms," Lexie suggested._

_Callie thanked her before continuing her search. An empty on-call room could be perfect to steal a few moments. The first two rooms she tried held no sign of her wife, the third one was locked and she received a loud, manly "go away" at her knock. _

_She headed up the stairs to the next set of on-call rooms. She was about to lose hope when she finally spotted a familiar face on one of the bunk beds. Sneaking quietly into the room, she made sure Arizona was the only occupant before locking the door behind her._

_Tip-toeing to the bed, she leaned down, torn between waking her wife up or letting her rest. She knew the other woman needed the sleep if she was going to get through her shift. At the same time, she really needed some time with her if she was going to be spending the night in their bed alone._

"_Don't worry about it, I'm awake," Arizona whispered, startling Callie. _

"_I'm sorry, I just didn't want to head home without wishing you a good night," Callie told her._

"_Seeing you is better than some missing sleep," Arizona smiled, scooting back on the bed so Callie could join her._

"_You're going to rethink that at three in the morning when you're stuck suturing some drunk guys hand, wishing you could take a nap," Callie teased, kissing Arizona lightly on the lips. "Mmm, I've missed you."_

"_Missed you too," Arizona admitted, kissing Callie again. _

_Several innocent kisses quickly turned into a full-on make-out session. Rolling on top of Arizona, Callie kissed her even harder, pressing their bodies tightly together. "I want you so much," she whispered, moving to take her shirt off._

_Arizona stopped and pulled away, halting Callie from her goal. "I don't think that's such a good idea."_

"_Why not?" Callie questioned, feeling more than a little disappointed._

"_Because, sex in the hospital is a bad idea to begin with. This is our workplace, not our home. And besides you're a resident, I'm an intern."_

"_So! We're married," Callie argued. It's not like Arizona was sleeping with her boss to get favors. They were wives. They had a home and family together._

"_It's my first day. What kind of impression will that make? I just don't think it's a good idea," Arizona explained._

_Callie groaned, lying back down next to Arizona. She knew she wasn't going to win. When Arizona had her mind made up, it was hard to change it._

"_No sex in the hospital. Agreed?"_

"_Agreed," Callie mumbled. She briefly wondered if she'd get to touch her wife in the next year, but before she could say anything Arizona's pager went off._

"_Guess I'll see you tomorrow," Arizona told her, climbing over Callie and off the bed. Giving her wife one last kiss, she was out the door._

"_Stupidest idea she ever had," Callie moaned to the empty room._

"Do you have any idea how horny I was that day?" Callie asked, pulling herself from the memory.

"You? What about me? I still had like 15 hours of my shift left. At least you got to go home and take care of yourself. And don't even deny that you didn't do just that at the first opportunity," Arizona quickly added. They'd been married 12 years, she knew Callie as well as she knew herself.

"I most certainly did not," Callie denied. "I had two little girls that needed help with homework and then I had to fix dinner and get them to bed."

"And as soon as they were asleep and you were in our bed…"

"I fell right to sleep," Callie lied, knowing Arizona wouldn't believe her. That day may have been almost five years ago, but she could remember every night they spent apart, because on those nights it was always hard to sleep.

"Liar," Arizona teased, kissing Callie quickly before sliding off of the bed to get her scrub top. The two women had barely managed to pull their scrubs off before they were making each other come, bras and panties still in place.

Callie smirked, "You love me anyway."

"That, I definitely do," Arizona answered. Picking up Callie's top off of the floor, she threw it at her partner. "Now get dressed. We need to get back out there before someone realizes we're both missing… again," she added. It wouldn't be the first time they'd been caught, and it likely wouldn't be the last either. All these years together and they were still just as into each other as they'd always been.

"We still haven't had a chance to talk about our maybe baby," Callie said as she pulled on her pants, tying them back in place.

Running her hands through her hair, Arizona was really wishing there was a mirror in here. She worried about leaving the on-call room with sex hair. "I know, I know. Maybe tonight? If we both get home at a decent hour," Arizona offered. It had been two weeks since their date night and they hadn't had more than a few moments alone. "Or maybe not," Arizona groaned as her pager went off, shortly followed by Callie's.

"ER?" Callie asked as she looked down her at pager.

"ER," Arizona confirmed, shutting off her own.

"Maybe we get a case together," Callie commented.

"Or maybe it's all hands on deck," Arizona countered as she unlocked the door and led the way to the elevators.

Several minutes later they entered the ER together and were immediately stopped by one of the new interns. Neither of them could remember the young guys name. "What do we got?" Arizona asked him.

"Five-year old boy fell on the playground. He's in a lot of pain and looks like he may have a broken femur."

"May have? Did you order an x-ray, Dr…" Callie trailed off, trying to remember his name.

"Thompson, Dr. Thompson," he quickly filled in. "And no I didn't."

"Why not?" Callie asked angrily. Interns seemed to get more incompetent by the year.

"The mother hasn't made it here yet. Apparently she had to go out of town for the day and we haven't been able to get a hold of her. The nanny was the one to bring him in," Dr. Thompson informed them.

"Did you ask her if she could make medical decisions?" When the young man shook his head no Callie grumbled and headed for the bed the intern had pointed out. Before she could even pull back the curtain, she could hear the little boy's wails. He was obviously in a great deal of pain.

"Hey there cutie," Arizona greeted the little boy in a soothing manner. "I'm Dr. Arizona and this is Dr. Robbins and we're here to make you feel better. What's your name?" As predicted when they got married, having two Dr. Robbins in one hospital got a little confusing, so Arizona had adopted using her first name instead.

"Nicky," the boy sniffled.

"Nicky, nice to meet you. I know you're in a lot of pain and we'll make it better just as soon as we can," Arizona promised.

Callie gave the boy a smile before turning to the young brunette in the room. She couldn't have been more than 25 at the most. "Are you allowed to make medical decisions in the mother's absence?"

"Oh yes, of course. I have the paperwork if you need to see it," she offered reaching for her purse.

"Not at this moment, although keep it handy in case we need to place it in his file," Callie suggested. "We need to get him x-rayed. We'll know more once we get the scans. What is your name?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Holly. And do whatever you have to," the nanny told them.

"Alright, Dr. Thompson get this boy up to radiology and page us when you get the scans back," Callie told the intern. Turning back to Holly, "We'll come speak to you when we have a better idea about our course of treatment."

The next time they spoke to Holly was over an hour later. Based on the scans, they felt the best course of action was surgery to try and correct the break. Casting would be decided later, depending on the outcome of the operation.

"I got a hold of his mother. She says to go ahead with whatever you think is best. She should be back within the next hour though hopefully," Holly told them.

"Should we put off surgery until she gets here?" Arizona asked both Callie and Holly.

"No, no," Holly quickly shook her head. "She wouldn't want that. She'd want to see him getting fixed up as soon as possible."

"Alright, we'll get him prepped then. Have one of the nurses tell us when she gets here and I'll come out and give both of you an update," Arizona offered. She felt bad Nicky's mother wasn't there, but knew if it was her own daughters she wouldn't want them to suffer longer than they had to either.

"Looks like we do get to work together," Callie smiled, as she and Arizona headed off to prepare for surgery. They hadn't gotten to work a case together in a while. It was too bad because their connection made them a powerful team.

About half way into the procedure, a nurse came to inform them that Nicky's mother had finally arrived. Scrubbing out, Arizona made her way through the halls toward the waiting room. She stopped suddenly, not expecting the woman who was sitting next to Holly. A face she would recognize anywhere.

Shaking it off, she stepped into the room and quickly introduced herself to Nicky's mom and updated her on her son's surgery. "We should be done in about an hour or so and we'll let you know more then," she finished.

Scrubbing back in, Arizona took her place across from her wife once again. She gave a few vague answers to Callie's questions about her chat with Nicky's mother. She didn't want anything to take Callie focus.

Closing Nicky up, the two scrubbed out together, but before Callie could leave the room Arizona grabbed her arm. "There's something I need to tell you about Nicky's mom."

"What is it?" Callie asked without much concern.

Arizona wasn't sure how to tell her wife, but she needed to know. If she hadn't of been sure her wife was in surgery, she would have thought she was talking to her in that waiting room. They were almost identical. Which only left one possibility in Arizona's mind. "I think she might be your sister."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Happy Halloween everyone! We get several days to dress up where I work so tonight it's FBI (Inspired by me second favorite show Criminal Minds) Then tomorrow it's our favorite Attendings! Super Excited!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Callie stared at her wife for just a moment, trying to process what she'd just said. "Sister? What sister? I don't have a…" she trailed off as realization suddenly dawned on her. "Oh, you mean…" she paused, not sure what she wanted to come out of Arizona's mouth just then.

"Yes, I think she's the baby your mom put up for adoption," Arizona confirmed. She knew Callie had a million questions but at the same time was too in shock to ask any of them. "Honey, if I didn't know you were in that operating room a little bit ago, I would have sworn you were the one sitting there beside Holly in the waiting room," she explained.

Callie just nodded in understanding. Running a hand through her hair, she tried to decide what her next move should be. "Well regardless of who she is to me, she still needs an update on her son, so let's get that part over with," Callie finally decided, taking a few tentative steps in the direction they had been walking previously.

Falling in beside her wife, Arizona took Callie's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, reminding her that she would always be there to support her. Gone was the bounce in the older woman's step, the bounce she always had after a successful surgery. It was replaced by an almost trepidation as they made their way around the final corner that would lead them straight to the surgical waiting room.

Pausing just outside the door, Callie glanced around the room, studying the faces of each of the loved ones waiting for news. In the back, left corner Callie found the woman she was looking for. Instantly she could see what Arizona had been talking about. Not only did they have the same hair and complexion, but they also had similar eyes and nose.

Growing up, Callie had plenty of opportunities to observe her parents' behavior. Always pushed to the background, she had nothing better to do than watch her parents from afar. If there was one thing beyond looks that was familiar, it was this woman's demeanor. It screamed Lucia Torres. She wasn't sure how that was even possible, but there it was, plain as day.

Slipping into doctor mode, Callie stepped through the doorway with confidence and moved towards the anxious mother. "Mrs. Fernandez?"

The woman snapped her head up at the call, quickly moving toward the two waiting doctors. "Is my son okay?"

"Nicky will be just fine," Callie assured. "The surgery went smoothly. They are just getting him set up in his room and then you can see him. I would like to keep him here a week or two to keep his leg up in traction until we're sure its healing properly."

"Thank you so much, Dr…" Mrs. Fernandez trailed off.

"Robbins," Callie easily supplied. "You're very welcome, Mrs. Fernandez."

"Please, it's Aria," The older woman offered. "I'm not married."

_Aria. Aria Fernandez_. The name rolls around in Callie's mind. She has a sister and her name is Aria. She was standing before her in the flesh. Everything seemed so surreal in that moment. "Yes, well, if you have any more questions Dr. Arizona would be happy to answer them," Callie quickly said, making a quick exit.

Arizona watched her wife walk away. She wanted to follow her, she knew Callie wasn't okay, but she had a child's family to take care of first. She was unaware that Aria was doing the same exact thing.

"She knows who I am, doesn't she?" Aria asked softly, breaking Arizona out of her thoughts.

Turning back around to look at the woman who looked so much like her partner, "I'm sorry?"

"I couldn't help but notice how you looked at her. I also noticed your nametag, Arizona is your first name, not your last," Aria explained, pointing at the tag on Arizona's lab coat.

"Yes, she's my wife," Arizona confirmed. There really was no use in lying about it. "And yes, she knows who you are. I'm guessing you know who she is too."

"Not really. My mother died last year," Aria started, accepting Arizona's condolences when offered. "After the funeral I was cleaning out her stuff and found the adoption papers. So how am I related to her?"

Arizona wasn't sure it was her place to answer this woman's questions. But Callie was clearly in no position to talk to Aria. "She's your sister. I mean assuming you are the one her mother gave up for adoption, but the evidence is pretty compelling," Arizona smiled, pointedly looking Aria over. The part of Arizona that was Callie's wife firmly believed this was Callie's long lost sister, but the doctor in her they couldn't be certain without a DNA test.

"Yes, it is," Aria agreed, her voice trailing off as they both stood awkwardly looking at each other.

"I should go check on her," Arizona said, pointing a thumb in the direction Callie had gone.

"Yes, of course. I'm really anxious to see my son anyway."

"Oh yes, of course," Arizona agreed, suddenly remembering why they were all there in the first place. "Just head straight down that hallway, it'll take you right to the pediatric department. There should be a nurse at the desk that will take you to his room."

"Thank you, again."

Putting on her super magic smile, "You're very welcome," Arizona told her, before heading off in search of her wife.

**~CA~**

Hours later, Arizona entered her darkened home, completely exhausted from the day. Before she could find Callie and check on her, her pager had gone off, prompting Arizona, once again, to the ER. She spent the remainder of her shift practically glued to the operating rooms. By the time she was able to head home it was long past her daughters' bedtime.

Walking quietly through the house, she stopped in each of the girls' rooms, placing a kiss on their foreheads. She hated when she went a whole day without seeing either of their smiling faces.

As softly as she could, she opened her bedroom door. She didn't want to wake Callie if she was already asleep. She wasn't shocked to find her wife wide-awake on their bed. Neither of the women slept very well without the other, and with the events of the day, she figured sleep wouldn't come easily to the other woman.

"Hey sweetheart," Arizona greeted softly as she moved to sit beside her wife on their bed. "How are you doing?"

"I, um, I'm not really sure," Callie admitted honestly. Over the last ten years there had been moments here and there where she'd wondered about the child her mother had given up. In the back of her mind she'd decided they would probably never really know what happened to that baby.

Seeing Aria in that waiting room was a complete shock. She kept trying to tell herself it was just one of those freaky coincidences that happened sometimes, two strangers who looked alike. And if her mother had never told her of her past she would have simply waved it off as exactly that.

"Aria told me she found out last year that she was adopted," Arizona started gently, hoping she could get Callie to open up.

"You talked to her about this?" Callie ground out angrily.

"Only for a minute, and only because she asked me," Arizona explained. "She connected our names, figured I'd know why you disappeared on her so quickly."

Callie let out a deep sigh, closed her eyes and pulled herself together. She had no right to get mad at Arizona for saying anything. She was the one that walked away from Aria. Of course it wouldn't have escaped the other woman's attention of how much they looked alike. "I just…" she paused, trying to organize her thoughts. "I couldn't talk to her. I guess I didn't want to hear anything that would further prove she's my sister."

Arizona wrapped Callie in her arms, laying her wife's head on her shoulder. "I know sweetie. You don't have to explain yourself to me. There's no right or wrong reaction to this."

"This is all so confusing. Where do I go from here? Do I just pretend that she's no one to me, discharge her son, and never see her again? Do I act all nice and just accept her into my life like she's always been there?" At this point Callie was more or less thinking out loud so Arizona just let her continue to talk. There really isn't anything she could say that would change the outcome either way.

"I don't have a sister. I'm an only child. I've always been an only child. It would have been nice to have a sibling growing up. At least then I would've had someone to talk to at home that wasn't a paid employee. I'm almost 31 years old, too old to suddenly have a sister."

Arizona kissed Callie on the forehead and maneuvered them so that they were both lying down now. She figured she was going to be in for a long night. She had actually expected a reaction like this from Callie after Lucia's reveal, but that day never came. Apparently Callie needed the physical evidence to finally make it real for her.

Callie continued to rant for another half-hour, her thoughts getting harder and harder to follow with each sentence. Arizona tried to keep up with her, but after awhile just decided to play along and wait for her wife to tire herself out.

"Do I tell mom?" Callie suddenly asked, really looking to Arizona for an answer for the first time.

"I can't really tell you the answer to that. I think that would be something you might want to ask Aria first. She might be having a hard time with this as well," Arizona reasoned.

Callie knew her wife was right. She had no idea what Aria was thinking at this moment. At the same time she didn't know if she could keep this quiet from her mother either. While she still didn't have the relationship with Lucia that she had with Barbara, the two Torres women had come a long way from where they'd been during Callie's high school years.

Lucia didn't exactly go out of her way to check up on the little Robbins family, but she did make sure to invite them to events and holidays and often sent messages to them through Carlos. One would never give her the grandmother of the year award, but she did love her granddaughters and spent time with them on occasion.

Although the few times she made an effort to really spend time with them outside of family gatherings, were shopping trips. While Amelia and Alexia were typical girls and enjoyed shopping, Callie and Arizona had raised them conservatively, taught them that just because they weren't hurting for money, didn't mean they needed to go hog wild. This was the complete opposite of how Lucia Torres liked to spend.

"I don't want to think about this anymore. Let's talk about something else," Callie suggested.

"Like what?"

For the first time that night, Callie had a glint in her eye. "A baby."

Arizona laughed. She fell right into that one, not that she'd ever deny her wife anything that made her happy. Honestly she was more than happy to have another baby. They really just needed to work out the details. "Talk away," Arizona smiled.

"I want to be pregnant again, to feel that life inside me. When we had Lex I was in no way ready to be pregnant again. Having Amelia like I did scared me. I'm not scared anymore and I want to do it again, and I want to do it with you. To have a baby with you."

"You don't have to sell me on the idea. I'm already sold," Arizona told her. Placing a hand on Callie's belly, she gave it a gentle rub, smiling at the idea of their baby being in there."

"Do you still want to do it the same way we did with Lex? My egg, Tim's sperm?" Callie asked. She wouldn't mind the chance to truly carry Arizona's baby, having a cute little blonde running around, but she knew that wasn't important to the other woman.

Arizona rolled to her side, looking at Callie more seriously. "I always thought that was the plan for any children we had."

"Yes it was. But we made that plan ten years ago. There's always a possibility you'd change your mind. Want a baby that looked like you," Callie pointed out.

"Alexia does look like me. We might not have the same hair or complexion, but she has my dimples, my smile, and against all odds even got my blue eyes. And no one could say Amelia isn't mine, that girl has my facial expressions down cold," Arizona stated proudly.

"This is very true," Callie agreed. It was almost aggravating how much Amelia acted like Arizona because when she pulled out those faces it was hard for Callie to say no to her about anything. "Alright, same game plan as before it is. I do have one question though."

"On how to make a baby? And here I thought you were a doctor," Arizona teased, placing a quick kiss on Callie's lips.

"Not that ya goof. Do you think we need to tell Tim? I'm not really sure what the protocol here is."

"I'm not either. Last time we had to because we needed his help. But now we have a nice little supply at the sperm bank waiting for us to use," the blonde stated. It was always a little weird talking about sperm, especially in reference to her brother's. At the same time it gave her Alexia, so she was forever grateful for that.

"It could be a little weird this time too. Before, Tim was single, but this time there's Megan and JoJo to consider," Callie pointed out.

Arizona let out a huge grin at the thought of her little nephew. She had begun to think that her brother was never going to find someone to settle down with. Then, almost three years ago, he brought Megan home for Thanksgiving. About a year later they got married and announced they were having a baby.

Nothing would ever compare to the love Arizona had for her daughters, but there was something special about Joseph 'JoJo' Robbins. Anytime she saw the little man, she was quick to drag him away from whoever was holding him, even if it meant taking him from his very serious colonel of a grandfather.

"I don't think we_ have _to talk to him because he left that for us. But I think maybe we should as more of a courtesy," Arizona decided. She still told her brother almost everything, but it wasn't the same as when they were younger. They both had families now and busy lives. Still, it would be nice to keep him informed. He helped them have their family, it was only right.

"Yeah, I think so too," Callie agreed. "Let's keep this quiet from everyone else for now though if that's okay."

"I'm totally fine with that," Arizona told her. There was the chance they could run into problems. She didn't want other people watching them with expectation. "When do you think we should tell the girls though? I mean this affects them too."

This was the thing Callie had been wondering too. Amelia and Alexia were used to their family just the way it was. This would be a big change for them. "I'm not really sure. Maybe once there's actually something to tell them, then ease them into it," Callie suggested, leaving it open for Arizona to voice her thoughts.

"Maybe we could see about them spending more time around JoJo. They haven't been able to spend much time around any babies. Maybe we could take a trip out to Utah? Let them spend some quality time with him."

Callie mulled the thought around in her head. "A family vacation? We haven't had one of those in a while. I say we do it."

"How about right after I take my boards?" Arizona suggested.

"Even better. A celebration trip for acing them."

"You don't even know if I'm going to pass."

Callie gave her a serious look. "You are going to pass with flying colors because you are Arizona Robbins."

Arizona smiled confidently. With Callie helping her study she wasn't worried. Her wife was a genius. Deciding that was enough serious talk, she decided to take the conversation in a new direction. "You know what the best part about having another baby is?" she whispered almost seductively. Her hands began to travel up and down Callie's body as she leaned in to whisper in her wife's ear. "We could make a baby right here in our bed."

Callie's whole body reacted to that thought. Images popped into her head of them conceiving a child while making love. "Mmm, I'm loving the sound of that."

"Me too. How about we practice now?" Arizona mischievously grinned.

Before Callie could even say anything, Arizona was on top of her, pulling her shirt off. "Oh yeah, practice it is," she said, licking her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**I've now got an account on Archive Of Our Own but it'll be awhile before I get this story caught up on there as I'm working on uploading You're the One That I Want first. This site will always be my preferred place to post though.**

**Chapter 6**

With a huge smile on her face, Arizona slipped through the door to her patient's room. "Good morning, Nicky," she greeted cheerfully, wanting to keep him as upbeat as possible. She knew it was hard for anyone to have to lie in bed in virtually the same position all day. That was only worse to an active child.

"Morning, Dr. A," Nicky responded, adopting a similar tone.

Turning to the boy's mother, "How was last night?" Arizona asked softly.

"It wasn't too bad. He woke up a few times in pain, but then fall back asleep as soon as the pain meds kicked in," Aria answered.

"When can I get out of this thing?" Nicky whined as he tapped his raised leg. "I don't like it."

"I know, I'm sorry. We'll get you out of there as soon as we can," Arizona promised. "Dr. Robbins just wants to make sure your leg heals so you can run and jump like you used to. You want that too, don't you?"

"Uh huh," Nicky nodded his head in agreement. "I'm super fast. No one can catch me when we play tag."

Arizona laughed at the proud look on the little boy's face. "We'll get you running that fast again in no time."

"Will, um, Dr. Robbins be stopping by?" Aria asked hesitantly. She had been up half the night thinking about the woman that looked so much like hers. She'd never really given herself time to think about what it meant that she was adopted. Now she knew she possibly had a sister and didn't know what to do with that information.

"I'm sure she'll be by to check up on Nicky later today," Arizona answered. If this was any other patient Callie would have been up here looking him over as soon as she got to work. However, she knew her wife was still torn on what to do in this situation.

Aria nodded her head, trying to decide where to go from there. Looking at her little boy, she watched as his eyes closed slowly, the pain meds once again sending him off into slumber. She had so many questions, so many things she needed to know. At the same time, she wasn't sure she was ready to know any of it.

Arizona watched the flickers of emotion flash through Aria's eyes. Her eyes were as expressive as Callie's. She could read each thought as it ran through Aria's mind. "I know you have questions, and I know this is a lot for you to take in," Arizona started gently before Aria could open her mouth to speak. "I'm not sure how much I can really tell you. It's not really my place. I'm not sure Callie's really ready to speak to you yet either," Arizona told her truthfully.

Aria sighed with disappointment. She knew the other woman was right. She needed to ask Callie any questions she had, not her wife. "This is all so confusing," Aria admitted. "A year ago I didn't even know I was adopted and now suddenly I might have a sister. I've been an only child for 36 years."

Arizona tried to hold in the laugh, but she just couldn't, which earned her a curious glare. "There's no maybe about it, you two are definitely sisters. She said the same thing last night about being an only child."

"She's an only child too?" Arizona nodded her head in response. "Wow. Guess we're kind of in the same boat there. Can I ask a question, not about this, but about you two?"

"Sure," Arizona responded. She felt bad about not being able to tell Aria anything. Even though they were married, it was Callie's decision on how much she wanted to let Aria into their lives. She couldn't force the issue, nor did she want to. Answering questions about her own life, however, was something she did with other parents if it would put them at ease.

"How long have you two been together?" Arizona might not be able to fill her in on all the things she wanted to know, like why her birth mom gave her up, or what she was like. But maybe she could find out a little something about her sister.

"Together for 13 years, married for 12."

"Oh wow. You both are so young though," Aria commented.

Arizona smiled, thinking back on their life together. In some ways their story was so amazing. "We met in high school. It was pretty much love at first sight for both of us. Our story is a little unique, but we married right after graduation."

"Why unique?" Aria asked, her interest piqued.

"I'd love to tell you more, and maybe someday I will, but part of our story heads into that area of not my place to tell you." Arizona sighed. This was so complicated. She felt stuck between what she could and couldn't say.

Aria seemed like a nice woman, someone who Callie might enjoy having in her life. While her wife had found a brother in Tim, she knew that Callie sometimes wondered what her own life would have been like having a sibling around, someone to make the house feel a little less lonely when her parents ignored her.

"I get it. I hate it, but I get it. You are kind of the middle man. I'm sorry for that."

"It's not your fault. Nobody was expecting this to happen," Arizona pointed out. "Personally I think a DNA test would be a good place to start. Not to say we're not already sure how it's going to turn out, but it would squelch any doubt once and for all."

Aria ran her hands through her hair, looking around at the same four walls she'd already become fairly intimate with since her son's admittance the day before. Then she looked at her innocent little boy in his bed, the same little boy she thought she'd never have, but was so grateful she did. He didn't have grandparents anymore. He barely had a father these days because her ex was too busy doing other things.

"I think you're right. A DNA test would be a good place to start," Aria agreed.

**~CA~**

Callie wandered around the halls of Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital lost in thought. She still had a hard time with the new name. It hadn't even been six months since the merger. She would forever be grateful she and Arizona made it through the process with their jobs intact. She didn't know what they would have done if one of them had been let go.

Climbing the stairs slowly, she made her way to the peds ward in search of her missing wife. She had checked the OR board earlier and made sure Arizona wasn't on it. After seeing Arizona wasn't scheduled for surgery for another hour, she hoped they could grab some lunch, or better yet just some alone time. She was keyed up from her own surgery earlier that day and needed to expel some of that energy.

"Hey, Cindy. How's it going?" she greeted as she stepped up to the nurses' station.

Cindy looked up from the computer and smiled at Callie. "It's going good, Dr. Robbins. You looking for your wife?"

"Got it in one," Callie smiled. "She around here somewhere?"

"She's with a patient, should be out in a few."

Callie smiled and came around the desk, taking a seat beside Cindy. She had long ago become a fixture on this floor, not just as a surgeon but as Arizona's wife. Cindy turned back to what she was working on, knowing Dr. Robbins could entertain herself just fine.

What Callie didn't realize, until she sat down, was that from this position she had a perfect view into Nicky's room. The door was closed but the blinds were open. She couldn't help but stare at the woman who looked so much like her. Aria was sitting in the recliner in the room, but her head was cradled in her hand and she was sound asleep.

A part of her really wanted to know who that woman was. Not just if she was her sister, but what kind of person she was. Was she happy and cheerful like Arizona? Or was she more serious and thoughtful like herself? Maybe she added extra honey to her Honey Nut Cheerios like Callie did. Maybe she didn't like cereal at all.

The other part of her didn't want to know at all. She was the reason her mother ignored and argued with her for years. She was the reason that, to this day, Callie never knew if she could really trust her mother or not for fear that she would get hurt again.

Rationally she knew that wasn't Aria's fault, she didn't ask for this any more than Callie did, but she couldn't help how she felt.

Right now she was wishing more than anything that her mother had never told her about the baby she had given away. If she didn't know, she would probably be sitting here pointing out all of the differences between the two of them. Instead, all she could see were the similarities.

"Why don't you go talk to her?"

The words startled her, causing her to whip her head in her wife's direction. "Don't sneak up on me like that," she growled as she tried to calm herself down.

"I'm sorry. You were the one that zoned-out, staring at your sister," Arizona teased, trying to keep Callie in a good mood.

"We don't know that she's my sister."

"Trust me. She is," Arizona responded. "She's willing to take a DNA test. I think it's a good idea. Then you'd know for sure one way or another."

Callie hated it when Arizona was right. Especially since it happened more often than not. If it came out negative she could just move on with her life. However, if it came out positive, she had some decisions to make.

"Fine."

**~CA~**

Through the open doorway Aria watched as, once again, Callie made an appearance on the pediatric floor. The other woman had agreed to the DNA test, but that was almost three days ago. In that time, Callie had barely spoken to her, and that was only if it concerned Nicky's care.

Still, she couldn't help but watch the younger woman as she chatted with the nurses, laughing with them like there wasn't a care in the world. It was so different than the woman she'd come to know over the last few days.

She couldn't help but be mesmerized by the interaction between Callie and Arizona. And it seemed she wasn't the only one. The two of them always drew an audience. It seemed as though their love for each other ran deeper than anything she'd ever seen before. It was in the small touches and innocent glances, the soft spoken-words, and even in their professional conversations.

She'd grown up, not enormously rich, but comfortable. Her parents were well-off enough that there wasn't ever a concern when it came to money. She went to a fancy private school and had everything she ever wanted. She'd always assumed it was simply because she was an only child. Now she realized it was because she was the child her parents thought they would never have and wanted to give her everything.

Still, their social circle never included any gays or lesbians. She had probably gone to school with a few of them, but was too naive to realize it at the time. So the interaction between Callie and Arizona was a little weird to her at first, not having had much exposure to that lifestyle. After a while, all she could see was the love between them and it was the sweetest thing she'd ever seen.

She was really starting to hope that when the DNA results came in Callie would want to get to know her, because she really wanted to get to know her sister. She wanted to at the very least, be friends with this remarkable woman she'd only gotten a chance to get to know from a distance.

She grinned as she watched Callie pull Arizona to her and placed a quick kiss on her lips. They both looked around to see if anyone was paying attention, not realizing that Aria was in fact watching them. They shared another quick kiss before pulling apart to a respectable distance.

Arizona leaned over and whispered in Callie's ear. The other woman grinned from ear to ear at whatever her wife told her.

The grin quickly fell away when Arizona pulled an envelope off the desk, showing it to Callie. The other woman hesitantly took the offered package from the blonde's hand, staring down at it. Aria wished she could hear what they were saying because she had a fairly good idea what they were looking at.

When she realized they were now headed her way, she tried to make it look like she hadn't just been watching them. She didn't want to turn on the TV because her son was asleep, so instead she picked up her tablet and turned it on. She idly slid from screen to screen to make it look like she was playing a game.

"Hey, you have a minute?" Arizona asked, peaking her head through the door.

Hitting the power button on her tablet, she laid it on her lap and looked back up at Arizona. "Of course."

Callie entered the room, but remained by the door, the unease she was feeling was evident on her face. Arizona had no such hesitation and moved to stand closer to Aria. "We have the DNA results. Callie and I figured you'd want to open it with us."

"Yes, of course," Aria responded. She wanted to know what was in the envelope more than anything, and at the same time she didn't.

Silence decided on the room. Callie tried to look anywhere but at the paper in her hand or at Aria, while the other woman could look nowhere but at the object in Callie's hand. That tiny little thing could change their lives.

"Callie, do you want to open it?" Arizona prodded when Callie made no moves to do so.

"No, uh, how about you do it," Callie said, stepping further into the room so she could hand it to Aria.

"No, I don't want to open it either," Aria told them, holding her hands in the air in surrender.

"Both of you two are such babies," Arizona muttered, taking the envelope from Callie's hand and ripping it open. Both Latinas watched in fascination as Arizona read the words on the paper, waiting with baited breath for her to speak.

"It's official, you're sisters," Arizona announced without much fanfare.

No one was really surprised, but it held a punch. It wasn't just something they'd made up in their heads. This was reality. After all these years, Callie had accidentally found her mother's other daughter.

"I'm sorry. I just uh," Callie started, but before she finished her thought she was running out the door and as far away as she could possibly get.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry this is later than planned, but in my defense it was the beta's fault not my own. LOL**

**How about that episode last night? So So Good!**

**Chapter 7**

In stunned silence, Arizona and Aria watched Callie walk out of Nicky's room and disappear down the hallway. Arizona stood there, unsure of what to do or what to say. She had her suspicions about the cause of Callie's reaction, but couldn't now for sure since her wife wasn't really sharing with her.

It was clear Callie's reaction had to do with more than just the results of the DNA test, since they had all pretty much been expecting the results they revieced.

"She um, she just needs some time," Arizona tried to reassure not only Aria but herself as well. "Things between Callie and her mother, your mother, haven't exactly been easy, which makes everything more complicated."

Aria nodded her head in understanding. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's not your fault," Arizona dismissed. With a promise to come check on them again later, Arizona left the room and headed towards the attending lounge in hopes of finding her wife. She was disappointed to find it empty. Callie wasn't scheduled for any surgeries so she wasn't sure where else to look.

With a new direction in mind, Arizona found an empty on-call room and locked the door behind her. Plopping down on the bed, she reclined back and pulled her phone out of her labcoat pocket. Scrolling through her contacts, she found the one she was looking for.

"Hey, Mom," she greeted when Barbara answered on the other end. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything, sweetheart," Barbara easily agreed.

"I know it's a school night, but do you think you and dad could keep the girls at your house tonight?" Maybe giving Callie a quiet night would help the other woman work through her thoughts. She wasn't sure it was something Callie wanted, but maybe it was something she needed. Arizona considered for a moment staying at her parents too, but didn't want to be far from Callie if she needed her.

"Of course we can," Barbara smiled at the thought. She'd never deny extra time with her granddaughters. "Is everything alright?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, at least I think it is," Arizona started, not sure how to explain without saying too much, at least for the time being. "Callie's just dealing with something and I was thinking maybe a quiet night would help her. I'll fill you in more later," she promised. The elder Robbins had long ago been told about Callie's sister, but now wasn't the time to let them know they'd found her.

"Alright, well I'll have the girls grab their things when they get home from school and then get them back there tomorrow morning. Give Callie my love," Barbara ordered her daughter. She'd felt like something was off with her daughter-in-law the last few times she'd spoken with her, but she didn't want to push. She knew the other woman would come to her when she was ready.

"I will," Arizona told her. After a quick goodbye, she ended the call and threw the phone on the bed next to her. Lying back, she closed her eyes and tried to think. Clearly more than just Aria showing up in their lives was bugging her wife. She had a feeling she knew what was going on.

When Callie and Lucia were fighting, Callie had always been so nonchalant about the whole thing. Arizona always worried that Callie pushing down her emotions would come back to haunt her. It looked like she was correct. Her wife was now feeling all of the emotions she should have felt back in high school. Now Arizona just needed to find a way to help her deal with them.

**~CA~**

Callie climbed her way up the stairs and opened the doors that led out onto the helicopter pad. Wandering around to the side of the roof, she found a good hiding place and sat down.

Staring down at the phone in her hand, she was torn. A part of her felt like she should tell her mother that she'd found Aria. Another part of her worried what the news would do to their relationship. Would Callie be pushed to the side again if Lucia and Aria developed a relationship?

Maybe Aria didn't even want to meet their mother. Was she supposed to honor that wish if it's what the other woman wanted? She didn't think it would be possible to keep such a secret from her mother indefinitely, no matter if it was what Aria wanted or not.

A lone tear slid down her cheek as she thought about every single time her mother had neglected. She thought about every argument, every heated word. She tried to remember any moment where she'd felt truly loved and wanted, but none came to mind.

She didn't know how long she was on that rooftop, but only the sound of her pager finally pulled her from her thoughts. She wiped a hand across her eyes, removing any remnants of tears. Hands smoothed her clothes as she headed back inside and down to the ER to see who had paged her.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. She blocked out all of her personal feelings and concentrated fully on her patients. Throwing herself into her work was always a good way to forget everything that was going on.

"Arizona, Amelia, Alexia?" Callie called through the darkened house later that night. It was too early for the girls to be in bed so she wasn't sure why the house was so quiet. She knew Arizona had beaten her home though because her car was in the garage. "Where is everybody?" she mumbled to herself.

Dropping her purse on the couch, she made her way through the house towards the kitchen and the stairs that led to the basement. Often times she'd find the girls down there playing video games, but everything was quiet at the bottom.

She headed back upstairs only to find both of her daughters' rooms empty, but a few muffled sounds from the direction of her bedroom alerted her to someone's presence in the house. Her bedroom was empty, but there was a glow coming from the connecting bathroom.

What she didn't expect to find was Arizona on the lip of the tub, wearing only a robe, and lit candles all around her. "What's going on?" she asked quietly.

"I thought after the day you had, you could use a little relaxation," Arizona smiled. Standing up, she moved to her wife, intent on helping her out of her clothes.

"Where are the girls?"

"They are spending the night with their grandparents," the blonde whispered, placing a kiss on Callie's lips as soon as she'd freed her from her shirt.

"But it's a school night," Callie protested weakly, already enjoying what Arizona was doing to her.

"And mom is fully capable of getting them to school in the morning. Now just enjoy," Arizona instructed as she finished undressing her wife. Slipping her robe off, she slid into the tub and then held out her hand for Callie to join her.

Typically when they shared a bath, Callie was always the one holding Arizona to her, but tonight was all about Arizona taking care of her wife. Once Callie was in the water, Arizona pulled her back so she was lying against the smaller girl's chest. Putting her arms around Callie's waist, she placed a kiss on her shoulder, holding her close.

"This is definitely what I needed," Callie whispered, closing her eyes and giving all her trust to Arizona. Soft hands made their way around her body, caressing her in a way that only they knew how.

"I love you so much, sweetheart. I hope you never forget that," Arizona whispered in Callie's ear as her right hand hit the spot Callie desperately need. "I love how you trust me to touch you like this, to know I am the one that is making you come." It wasn't much longer before Callie was doing exactly that.

The two women gently washed each other's body before climbing out of the tub. Taking their time drying each other off, they headed back into their room and slid beneath the covers naked.

With Callie's head on her shoulders, Arizona nuzzled her face into dark hair. "Tim called me today," she said softly, not wanting to break the moment, but wanting to talk.

"Oh yeah? How's he doing? How's JoJo?" Callie asked. Their nephew was the cutest little boy either girl had ever seen. He had his mother's red hair and Tim's dimpled smile. Callie was really hoping their next baby would be a boy.

"They are all doing really well. JoJo is walking now. Tim said he keeps Megan on her feet all day. He's a little stinker too, always into everything," Arizona grinned at the thought.

"Just like Alexia was at that age. Must be a Robbins thing," Callie teased. Although Amelia had been fairly active around that time, because of her prematurity it had taken her much longer to get into the mischief her sister and baby cousin found so easily.

"Oh hush you," Arizona said, lightly pinching Callie in the side. Turning more serious, "I told him about us wanting another baby. I hope that's okay. We never really discussed when we were going to tell me."

Callie looked up at Arizona and reached a hand up to cup her cheek. "No, it's fine. We didn't talk about it," she agreed. "What did he say?"

"Not much, just that he was happy for us. He's going to tell Megan, but promised to keep it a secret from anyone else."

Callie smiled, glad to have someone like Tim in her life. Honestly she was grateful to the entire Robbins family for taking her in when she never really felt like she had a family of her own. She'd carried the name for over 12 years now and still some days it seemed surreal. "I love you so much," she whispered just before she placed a deep kiss on her wife's lips.

Arizona smiled, unsure of where that came from, but loving the sentiment all the same. "I love you too. But if you're trying to start something, we probably need to eat dinner first," she teased.

After giving it some thought, Callie realized Arizona was right. She couldn't remember the last time she ate. She hadn't had time to eat between her surgeries. As soon as she realized this her stomach let out a loud growl. "Maybe you're right about that."

"Come on goof, let's get some grub." Pushing Callie off her body, Arizona climbed out of bed in search of some comfortable clothes to spend the rest of the night in."

"Grub? And who's the goof?" Callie smiled. She loved the times when Arizona reminder of the young girl she'd fallen in love with. She fell more in love with the blonde every day, but sometimes it was nice to be reminded where they started.

"So how are you really doing with this whole sister thing?" Arizona asked once they were seated at the table with some leftover chicken lasagna on their plates. She was hoping now that Callie was more relaxed, she'd be more willing to open up.

"I don't know. It's confusing," Callie started. She realized she'd been keeping herself closed off from Arizona and that was the last thing she wanted to do. They'd always been able to communicate with each other. It was what made their bond so strong.

"Go on," Arizona encouraged when Callie sat there in silence.

"I don't know if I'm supposed to tell Mom or not. Am I supposed to just make nice and start inviting her to family events now?" She had so many questions and so few answers.

"I think you just have to play it by ear. See what both of you want out of this. As for telling your mom, well I think that's something you need to discuss with Aria first. I know that may feel like you're being disloyal to your mother, but all of us were thrown into this situation. Aria didn't go looking for you, she may not be ready to meet Lucia," Arizona pointed out.

Callie pondered Arizona's words. She was right. It would be different if one of the parties involved had gone looking for the other, but in this case it was simply a coincidence that they'd all met.

"But what if mom someday goes looking for her and finds out I've known all along?" Callie asked, knowing Arizona didn't have the answer. As far as she knew Lucia had no intention to find her other child, but she couldn't sure it wouldn't happen one day.

"I don't know sweetie," Arizona told her, knowing Callie wasn't really expecting an answer. "That's one bridge you'd have to cross if you come to it.

"What if Aria does want to meet her and then Mom pushes me away again?" Callie asked with fear in her voice. Now they were getting to the root of what Callie was feeling. "She couldn't even look at me before because I made her miss her precious oldest child. What if they meet and I become invisible again?"

Arizona didn't miss the glossy look in Callie's eyes. Her wife was on the verge of tears. Now she was happy she'd sent the girls to their grandparents' for the night. It looked like maybe Callie was finally going to be able to deal with everything she'd bottled up for the last 14 years- well, her entire life really.

"She's not going to do that," Arizona tried to reassure.

"You don't know that," Callie quickly replied. "She did it before. Surely it wouldn't be hard for her to do it again."

"Things are different now," Arizona told her. While they still weren't as close as some parent-child duos, Callie and Lucia had made great strides trying to fill the gap in their relationship. "Maybe this will bring you two closer," she pointed out.

"I won't hold my breath on that one, but it's possible I guess."

As they slowly ate their dinner, Callie talked more openly about her fears. Arizona held her hand across the table, sending every ounce of love she possibly could through that simple touch.

"I really think you need to talk to Aria. She has so many questions and it's not my place to answer them," Arizona suggested as they both took their dishes to the sink. Callie rinsed them off while Arizona loaded them into the dishwasher.

"I know. I didn't mean to take off like that. I just needed some time to think," Callie explained.

"I know you did, and I told her that too. I'd answer her questions if you were okay with that, but I think its better coming from you."

"No you're right. I'll talk to her, I promise. Maybe I'll stop in on her tomorrow," Callie thought aloud as she ran through her schedule in her head.

"Alright, well if you want me there with you just page me, even if it's just to entertain Nicky while you two talk."

"I will. I promise," Callie told her, pulling Arizona into her arms and place a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you, for be here with me through this."

"Mmm, anytime. It's what I'm here for."

Callie smiled, pulling Arizona even closer to her, silently hoping tomorrow would take awhile to get here.


End file.
